


Come To Me

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Love, Shinto, Spirits, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: Yuki has a crush on Saki Hanajima
Relationships: Hanajima Saki/Sohma Yuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Come To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Mwynhau cariad; dwi'n gwybod fy mod i'n dweud hyn trwy'r amser ond fy ngwirionedd yw hynny mewn gwirionedd

"What exactly do you think she is?" Yuki asked Hatsuharu.

"Heathen." Hatsuharu diagonsed of Saki Hanajima, at that moment combing through Tohru's hair as though she was looking for nits and lice. Unbeknowest to the boys, Saki was looking at the shape of the cranium of Tohru's skull and measuring it; they had to do a random project, and Saki had picked genetic anthrophology. Arisa and Kyo were watching on, utterly agog.

"What sort of Heathen?" Hatsuharu gave a side-long glance to Yuki.

"Hm?" Yuki blinked. He shrugged. "They all change with their race and that, don't they?" He responded. Hatsuharu laughed.

"I think she's Wicca, unless there's a side to Shinto that only the Kami-born know about or she's secretly got some German relitives." He gave as his theory.

"What's Wicca?" Yuki asked.

"A sect made up every ethnic and race-specific kind of paganism and native faith to supply the market of African and Asian intruders upon the Western Indigenous." Hatsuharu replied drily. Yuki smiled a little bit.

"You don't sound very nice over it."

"I once met one of the proper native people, those pagans. Picked me for what I was straight away. Traveller student from Denmark." Hatsuharu glanced up to the sky. "Her hair was so blonde it was white..." Hatsuharu trailed off. "What are you thinking about her?" He nearly imperceptibly gestured to Saki Hanajima.

Yuki flushed embarrasedly. "Nothing, I've just been trying to figure it out." He answered. He wasn't quite sure if he was ready to figure it out himself - or, rather, tell anyone at all - about how he had seen Saki writing down in a notebook earlier, as though she was writing a letter.

There isn't a person who could love you better than me

Yuki had felt quite sorry for Saki, which had been a bit of a shock to him. He had always though Saki was a very strong woman. Saki was a very strong woman. It almost brought a humor to Yuki; a woman like her would come back to haunt anyone who did her wrong. Yuki could just imagine all of the things she would do...

Things were complicated enough as it was. And he having a crush on the dark ethereal Wicca girl that Tohru was friends with didn't help any form of matter at all. 

So just come to me


End file.
